slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Child New Born
"Put your arms down, I'm not like them!" -Child New Born, after SGT. Miles target his weapon against her. Main Info Child New Born appears exclusively in the DLC "Noo Noo's Revenge" as a major character in SGT. Miles Path, she reappears in the Multiplayer as well. Appearance Child New Born has a blush red fur-color and pallid skin color, with black and empty eyes, holding a broken Dipsy toy, without the head and the leg, as well there's blood coming from her chest, legs and the toy. Personality Child New Born is a scared little child, with fear of the darkness, her plush is the only thing who keeps her safety and does a company for her. She, although from been a Infected, it's not aggressive, she's pretty pacific. Story She was planned to be from a new league of New Borns, much stronger than before, however, it ended up creating this one, who was set as a failure, since she never ever attacked anyone and she's pretty much acting like a child. This way, Cook Tubby was send to find and kill the New Born, who end up escaping and running into The Butchery, who have been hiding for a long time. Campaign If SGT. Miles choice to go into The Butchery, you can met with this character. Firstly SGT. Miles will be scared of her appearance and almost shoot her, but since she ask for spare, Miles put his weapon down, she begins to talk about her path, and at the end both team up. There's two way of endings, one is where the monster sees you, she'll be caught and SGT. Miles will run to the exit door, leaving the poor girl to die. Or you can go sneaky and don't attract the monster, which will result both will live. She is slight mentioned by SGT. Miles when he finds Guardian and Anne. It depends of which Path you choose to go. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, Child New Born got a pretty interesting mechanic. She appears in The Butchery, and instead of attacking you, she'll help you, hunting a Custard and bringing it back to you, but be beware, she can be easily killed by Cook Tubby, so you have to be careful or else you lost her, which is a pretty hard task. Survival She also reappears in Survival, again she's here to help. Sometimes she'll make a magic to heal allies into the area, she won't attack any monster, and if she dies, she'll respawn next wave. This also goes for the Sandbox, where her character will only heal close allies. Trivia * If you can complete The Butchery without letting Child New Born die, she can be used in any other map. ** She also acts different for every map, like, in The Mountains, she gets slower because of the snow. In the dark maps, she'll never get so far of a light, because she's afraid of darkness and etc. * If she's killed by the monster while holding a Custard, the Custard will drop on the floor, and she'll not count anymore. * She's the only monster who don't attack you. * She's the only character who can appear in any map. * She's slight smaller than a New Born. * The way the Dipsy plush doesn't having a head is a reference to the way the true Dipsy lost his head, however, the leg is unknown what it should mean. ** It is possible that the leg is a reference to the Satellite Station, since Dipsy trip in a laser to die. * If you choice to play as Guardian and Anne instead, when both met up, he'll mention Child New Born, meaning that possible her route is cannon. * It was thought she was another version of Po when she was released, which was shown to be not true.